


Welcome To The Family

by enchantment



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: The Rangers have reunited for Dr. K’s birthday and have brought their parents along to the party.  For those who have been left with no memory of family, the gifts that they are about to receive are precious indeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Power Rangers or RPM.

“Isn’t this just great?” grumbles Dillon. “Everyone is visiting with their parents except us.” He takes a sip of Dr. K’s birthday punch. “I feel like a wallflower at a high school dance.” The rest of the table consists of Tenaya, Gem and Gemma and Dr. K, each one nodding or groaning their agreement. “Whose stupid idea was this anyway?”

“Ziggy’s,” they answer him in unison.

He grimaces in frustration. “Figures,” he mumbles before taking another drink. “I can’t believe he’s my best friend.”

“Really?” inquires Tenaya with slight skepticism. “Even after all that he’s done for you?”

“Like when he jumped off that building and caught you in mid-teleport?” quizzes Gemma.

“Or when he helped you sneak into Corinth so that you wouldn’t have to live outside the Dome?” asks Gem.

“Actually, if he hadn’t been able to show me the way to Corinth then I would’ve left him stranded in the Wasteland,” he casually proclaims as he crumples up his paper cup and tosses it into the nearest trash can.

“And now I’m wondering why _he_ chose _you_ as his best friend,” states Dr. K while she samples the chips and dip.

“You truly can’t see why he’s your best friend?” challenges his sister.

“Of course I can,” he confesses in a low tone and with a smirk. “I just don’t want him to know it.”

Across the room, two of the Rangers’ parents were pulling their children aside for some long overdue conversations. The first was with Scott and his father.

Colonel Truman scans the room before giving a nod of approval. “This is a nice party; son, you and your friends did a good job.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He turns to him curiously. “Why did you want to talk to me in private?”

“There’s something that I have been meaning to show you. I keep trying to find time to meet up with you but between my duties and yours… Well, I’ve been keeping it in my pocket in case we could happen to find a moment alone together. Here,” he hands him a crumpled red envelope and Scott’s eyes widen in recognition.

It was the letter from his brother, the one that he retrieved when he went in search of the remote flux overthruster core reactor. He couldn’t believe it when he had found it intact, his brother’s last words. He had wanted so desperately to read them but then the Grinders had attacked and there wasn’t time. The next thing he knew, he was back at the Dome and when his dad had asked him for a report of his findings, he had automatically left the red envelope on his desk. It was one of his biggest regrets. He shoots his father a grateful glance before opening the envelope.                                                                                                                                                                                                            

_To Colonel Truman_

_I am writing to recommend Scott Truman for the position of Second Squadron Leader._

_Sincerely,_

_Marcus Truman_

_Squadron Leader_

Scott’s grip tightens on the letter as he finishes reading it. _He chose me. He wanted and trusted me enough to work alongside him._ He briefly closes his eyes. _Thank you, Marcus._

“It was his final recommendation, he was very proud of you.” His father momentarily lessens his military tone and stance. “We’re both proud of you.”

“Are you, Dad?” he questions uncertainly but not unkindly. “Because, honestly, there are sometimes I have a hard time telling.”

The Colonel grimaces and admits in a gruff tone, “I know and I have to apologize for that. After your mother died, you boys were all I had. There wasn’t a prouder or more terrifying moment for me when you both decided to follow in my footsteps and join the military. But then we lost Marcus and…” his voice breaks and Scott instantly reaches out to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I have my duties, a responsibility to my position, and to the people of Corinth, but that doesn’t mean that the two of you are ever far from my thoughts.” He grips the arm that Scott still has in place for comfort and support. “As much as I didn’t want to see the two of you in danger, I knew there was no one who could be trusted more than when Marcus led the Eagle Squadron and when you were chosen to lead the Power Rangers. That’s why it was so hard watching you go into battle while I stayed at the Dome when we lost Marcus. My boys were supposed to fight alongside me, not leave me behind.”

Scott’s eyes widen in amazement. All of this time, what he had thought had been disappointment from his father had actually been love. This really was a day of revelations. “Dad, I would never do that you, not intentionally and definitely not willingly.” His grip tightens on his dad’s shoulder and he stares at him directly. “You have to know that.”

“I do and that’s why I wanted to show you Marcus’ letter and let you know that it wasn’t out of an acknowledgement to his wishes that I assigned you to Eagle Squadron after the Rangers were no longer needed. I did it because whether you believe it or not, your old man’s eyes did take notice of your accomplishments and I knew that there wasn’t a better man for the job. I really am proud of you, son.”

Scott takes a step closer and draws his father into a hug. “Thank you, Dad,” he whispers, overwhelmed with emotion as he tries to maintain his composure. "I'm proud of you too."

“Well, of course you are, son,” he notes while trying to lighten the moment in his own attempt to reign in his emotions. ‘That should never be in question,” he quips causing both men to chuckle before sharing a brief side hug and heading off in search of refreshments.

Over by Dillon’s Fury, Summer and her parents are catching up with each other. Her mother runs a finger over the car’s dusty hood and rubs her fingers together to rid herself of the dirt. “So this is what you travel around in?” inquires her mother while her father inspects it as much as he is able to do without any sort of mechanical knowledge. “Are you sure it’s perfectly safe?” he questions dubiously.

“Yes, the three of us travel in it all over and yes, it is perfectly safe, I promise you.” Summer eyes her parents questioningly. “Is that what you called me over here to talk about?”

Her parents share a quick glance before shaking their heads to indicate no, her mom biting her lip while her dad’s face scrunches up with worry. “No dear, we came to see you and how you were doing after your trip but we also came to apologize.”

Summer’s quizzical gaze falls on her dad when her mom returns to biting her lip. “We’ve been doing a lot of thinking about a lot of things since we lost our money and we wanted to apologize for leaving you with Andrews.”

Summer’s countenance hardens slightly as her parents constant traveling versus wanting to stay home and take care of their only child was still very painful for her to accept, but they had been trying lately with making every effort to be available at each transmission check-in with the team to let them know that the three of them were okay. Her parents had been there each time and had specially requested that they be the last to speak so that they could have more time with Summer without anyone having to wait to talk to her. “Although I have to admit that I would have preferred that you had been more present in my life, I can’t fault Andrews taking care of me.”

“That’s why we chose him,” insists her father earnestly. “I had known Andrews for a long time; there wasn’t a kinder, more caring and loyal human being on this planet that I would trust to watch over you, Summer.”

“And he was so considerate too,” adds her mother. “He always kept us updated with postcards, letters, photographs and videos of you so that we wouldn’t miss out on anything.”

Their countenances suddenly bear sadness and shame. “Nothing except you growing up,” they declare together.

“We saw and heard everything secondhand through Andrews’ digital correspondence but we never experienced it as we should have, in person with you,” confesses her father with a regretful tone.

“Andrews also played a huge role in your life and he helped you to become who you were always meant to be.” Her mother wrings her hands, obviously uncomfortable at having to say the next words aloud. “I can’t say if I’m more ashamed that we allowed that or that Andrews obviously did a much better job raising you than we could at that time. Even though we could never go back and change those times we weren’t there for you, we would like to start changing our relationship with you now.”

Mr. Landsdown places his arm around his wife and draws her near in a show of unity. “We didn’t have much of an influence on your life before Venjix attacked, at least not a beneficial one other than wealth, but we’d like the chance to share your life now.” Her mother lays her own hand over her husband’s in support when he begins to grip her shoulder too tightly in a show of nerves and she squeezes back gently before she requests on both their behalf, “If you can find it in your heart to allow us that chance.”

Summer’s hands fly to cover her mouth as tears flow freely down her cheeks. She has never once seen her parents this open, this loving with her in her entire life. She wonders if she’s merely dreaming but if she is, she has no desire to wake up anytime soon. “Of course I want the two of you to share my life, that’s all that I’ve ever wanted!”

She throws herself between them, clutching them to her as they hold onto her just as tightly. “Oh Sweetheart,” her mother sniffs audibly, “I’m just sorry that it’s taken us this long to realize how much you’ve needed us and how much we want to be there for every moment.”

“And this time, we’ll be the ones taking all of the pictures,” he vows vehemently and he receives a soft chuckle from Summer before he draws back to look at her, full of determination. “We’re going to do everything in our power to be better parents for you, Summer. We’ve been blessed with so many second chances since the Venjix virus, we’re not going to treat this one lightly.”

“Hey, now that’s enough of that kind of talk.” She waves her hand around to indicate the outside. “It’s a new world, remember? Free of Venjix and with new beginnings, so let’s start this one without any remorse.”

Her parents gradually smile in agreement, only hesitating in worry that they will fail her again. Even after everything that she has been through, Summer is still so open with her heart. They are wholeheartedly determined not to be the ones that close it off to love.

“Mom, Dad, I just have one question that I need you to answer for me,” proclaims Summer. “It’s been bothering me for a long time.”

“Of course, dear,” replies her mother. “What is it?”

“What is Andrews’ first name?” Her eyes are slightly pleading as they fill with unshed tears. “He died before he could tell me.”

Mr. Landsdown’s voice is soft and respectful as he shares, “His name was Dillon, a good name for a good man.” His gaze darts over to the table where the current Dillon resides. “Am I to assume that tradition continues?” he inquires hopefully.

Summer’s grin removes any trace of sadness once she hears the answer to her long awaited question and she couldn’t have hoped for a better one. “Yes, dad, it does but I’ll let the two of you judge that for yourselves. Oh, and I can’t wait for you to meet Dillon’s sister, she’s so sweet!”

“Well, no time like the present. Right, Darling?” he asks his wife as he straightens his tie and she begins to smooth her dress and hair.

“Absolutely!” she answers eagerly after fussing once more with her hair. “Alright, I’m ready.” She gazes at her daughter in exasperation. “Sweetheart, what are you waiting for? Invite them over!”

“Okay,” she consents with a bit more reservation and less excitement than her parents are exhibiting. “Let’s start working on those new beginnings.” She tries to catch Dillon’s gaze but he’s steadfastly concentrating on the cup of punch he’s pouring his sister so then she waves at Tenaya for both of them to come over. In an aside to her parents, she casually mentions, “Dillon’s not really a people person, it’s almost impossible to get him to open up so if it doesn’t look like he’s going to come over, I want you two to open the doors as if you’re going to sit in his car.” Her parents’ faces reflect their confusion. “Trust me, if he sees you do that he’ll be over here like a shot.”

Flynn and his dad offer a knowing chuckle at how protective men are over their cars as they grab some tools off the shelves that are near the Landsdowns and head back over to tune up Mr. McAllistair’s much beloved classic automobile. “Maybe we could go back over and grab a few more tools, son, because I would love to be the fly on that wall when the Landsdowns interrogate their potential son-in-law.”

Flynn barks out a quick laugh while he continues to work on the engine. “Good luck with that then. Dillon’s so close-mouthed that you couldn’t pry it open with a crowbar. Besides, he just found his sister. I’m sure he wants to spend time with her before taking on a wife, even a woman as lovely as Summer. Mark my words, Da, that engagement won’t be taking place anytime in the near future.”

“Speaking of the future, lad, I’ve been thinking…” Flynn peeks up at his dad as he battles with a particularly stubborn nut that refuses to budge. “We’ve already got one super-hero in the family with you but I wouldn’t be averse to having another in the family, say a daughter-in-law?”

Flynn stops working on the nut to lean over the engine with a defeated sigh. “Sorry to disappoint you, Da, but I wouldn’t count on that particular engagement announcement either.” He grunts as he attacks the nut with extra effort. “And at this rate, it might never happen.”

“Why’s that then?” he questions in concern. “I thought you and Gemma were going along swimmingly. Have you been having problems?”

“Yes, a big one, and his name is Gem.” He directs his gaze to the table where the twins are too caught up in conversation to notice the two pairs of eyes on them. “Don’t get me wrong, Gem’s a good lad and I have no problem with him per se but…” His dad stares hard at Flynn, silently urging him to continue. “It’s just that whenever we want to spend time alone together, he’s always there. Even when we’re not together, every time that I seek her out he’s already there.” One final angry twist brings the nut off, but it’s the only satisfaction that Flynn is able to accomplish during this conversation. “I know their history and how hard it is for them to be apart but I don’t see how Gemma and I can truly be together if we can never be alone.” He bends down to reach for another tool. “I don’t how see we could ever be engaged if we can’t even manage a date.”

“I see,” considers his dad in all due seriousness. “That is quite the problem.” He mulls it over for a bit until his mouth curves into a satisfied grin. “However, never let it be said that a McAllistair lets his chosen woman escape from his grasp. It hasn’t happened yet in this family and I’m not about to allow my boy to be the first to suffer such an indignity.” He sets down his screwdriver and instructs Flynn, “I can help you with your problem, son, call them over.”

“What are you on about, Da?” he questions nervously.

“Nothing that you have to worry about, lad, I have everything in hand. Now, call the Boom twins over here and we’ll see if we can’t take care of this slight blow up in your relationship,” he finishes with a chuckle.

Back at the table, Tenaya takes the cup of punch Dillon offers her and points out, “Summer’s waving to us, I think she wants us to go over there.”

“Yeah, I know,” he notes, firmly keeping his eyes in any direction that doesn’t include Summer and her family. “I’m trying to pretend that I don’t see her.”

“Dillon!” reprimands Tenaya before elbowing him hard in his side. “How can you treat her like that? Summer is your girlfriend!”

“Summer is **not** my girlfriend.” He ignores his sister’s withering stare and continues, “She’s more than that, a lot more.” He looks over at his sister, his expression more stubborn than she has ever seen it. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to go over and play Happy Families with her parents.” He smiles at her. “I have my own family to take care of.”

“Too bad that you don’t take as good care of your car,” she retorts laughingly as her brother rises up out of his chair upon seeing the Landsdowns climb into his car.

He grabs her hand and jerks her out of the chair to pull her along with him. “You’re coming with me; I’m not doing this alone.”

“Summer is one smart woman,” she compliments, clearly impressed with such an unexpected and underhanded tactic.

“Evil is more like it,” he mutters under his breath. He knew this was inevitable, meeting up again with the Landsdowns once he started dating their daughter. He hated being on his best behavior but he’d make the effort for Summer, she was worth it. They just better not be pressuring her to do anything that she didn’t want to do, especially if it involved leaving him.

Gem and Gemma’s heads instantly turn in the direction of the McAllistairs when they hear their names being called to come join them. “I wonder why,” begins Gem and Gemma finishes his inquiry with, “They want to see us?” She aims a narrowed gaze full of suspicion at her brother. “Did you?” she accuses and he surmises, “Blow anything of theirs up? No, I did not,” he denies with an indignant tilt of his head. Gemma turns to Dr. K and apologizes, “Sorry K, but it looks like we’re being summoned.”

“Apparently not all of us,” she returns flatly, trying to hide her upset at once again being the outcast. Despite all three of them being raised in Alphabet Soup, Gem and Gemma still managed to fit in better than she did with the others even though she was their mentor.

“Please don’t feel that way K,” pleads Gemma in sympathy. “I’m sure that Ziggy and his parents will be over any minute to come and join you.”

“Oh joy,” she replies with fake enthusiasm, “now I finally have something to look forward to.” She’d already given Ziggy’s parents a tour of her lab, that was until his father asked what was with all the spandex. At that point, she hurriedly found a reason to cut the tour short and gave them her notes to review on the Green Ranger series along with her apologies before leaving the room without a second glance. As long as they carefully reviewed everything, they should now have a complete understanding of how everything works and no need of a second tour. At least, that’s what she hoped. Her gaze softens considerably when she looks up to see Gem and Gemma standing there with worried frowns on their faces. “It’s fine, really.” She waves them away. “Go on, go and see what they want, you don’t want to keep your family waiting.” she adds with a heartfelt smile.

The twins grin back in relief; they know K well enough to tell when she’s not being sincere. After giving her a quick wave, they head out to see Flynn and his dad. Dr. K stares down at the table decorated with streamers and balloons just like the rest of the room and picks up a noise blower to softly let out a low wheezing sound. “Happy Birthday, K.” She repeatedly blows low tones on the noise maker, wishing she had her violin, when a shadow falls across her. “Gem, Gemma, I told you that it’s fine to go to the McAllistairs. You two of all people should know that I’m used to being alone.”

She immediately jerks her head up and loses the noise maker when her jaw drops at the sound of Mrs. Grover’s voice. “Oh, you poor little dear, that’s not the kind of talk that should be coming out of a birthday girl! Here,” she walks around the table and takes Dr. K by the hand, “you come with me. I have something that will definitely cheer you up.”

“It’s not another lab tour, is it?” she asks uneasily.

“Not at all, there’s something waiting for you in your room.” An excited grin alights on her face. “Summer placed it in your room for me; I just can’t wait for you to see it!”

Dr. K casts her gaze around the room, desperate for any assistance that can help her out of this predicament. Unfortunately, the only available occupants are Ziggy and his father, each offering a huge smile and an encouraging wave leaving Dr. K with no other option but to follow his mother.

“Mr. and Mrs. Landsdown!” addresses Dillon in a louder than normal tone as he opens the car door on first the driver’s side and then hurries around to the passenger side to help Summer’s mother out of the car. “You don’t want to sit in there; you’ll get your nice clothes all dirty.”

“Dillon, it’s so good to see you again!” greets Mrs. Landsdown as she exits the car. “We were just telling Summer about how awful we feel regarding the circumstances under which we first met and that we’re hoping that you’ll give us a second chance to change the first impression that we must have given you.”

“Don’t worry;” announces Summer while shooting Dillon a pointed look, “Dillon is all about second chances.”

“How marvelous!” cheers Mr. Landsdown as he walks over to Dillon to shake his hand. “We have vowed to change our past behavior and be the best that we can be for Summer. Although from what she tells us, what’s best for her is being with you.” He chuckles and shares the in-joke with his family. “It’s so nice to know that Summer has had two Dillons in her life that care so much for her and that are deserving enough to win her heart.”

Dillon draws back at this declaration. “I’m sorry, but what did you say?”

Not having heard Dillon’s question, Mrs. Landsdown continues on with the conversation. “Even if being with you means being far away from us,” she observes with a pout, “we’re just so thrilled that our Summer has found someone who has made her so happy.” Without any warning, she wraps her arms around him for a hug. “Welcome to the family!”

Encased in her arms, Dillon remains uncomfortably in her embrace, anxiously waiting for her to let go. “Thanks…I think.’

Doing her best not to laugh, Summer links arms with Tenaya and draws her forward to meet her parents. “Don’t forget about my new best friend, Tenaya, who I’ve been telling you about during our transmission sessions.” She gives Tenaya a warm smile. “She’s the sister that I never knew that I wanted until we began traveling together.”

Tenaya beams back at Summer and her parents while Dillon stares at Summer with what he’s still not quite comfortable calling love but is unable to think of a more acceptable term.

Summer gestures to herself and the two siblings. “So, here we all are, a package deal. What do you think?”

The Landsdowns don’t even need to catch each other’s gaze to know that they are in complete agreement. Her father is the first to speak. “I thought that when we lost our wealth that meant that we had lost everything.” He rests his arm around his wife’s waist. “I simply had no idea how rich that we were about to become. To reiterate my darling wife’s earlier statement to all _three_ of you, welcome to our family,” he takes special care to meet Dillon and Tenaya’s eyes directly. “We are honored to have you join us.”

“Thank you sir,” their voices echo in unison. Dillon grabs Summer’s elbow and requests, “I don’t mean to be rude, but could you please excuse us for a moment? I need to speak with Summer alone for a moment.

“Of course, dear,” chirps Mrs. Landsdown, grabbing both her husband’s and Tenaya’s hands in excitement of what this could mean.

“Thank you,” replies Dillon who then proceeds to rapidly spin around and practically drag Summer away to a far more private area.  

“Hey, slow down!” begs Summer before they come to a full stop in a corner of Dr. K’s lab away from prying eyes. She tugs on the bottom of her shirt to straighten it and huffs, “Look, I know that meeting with my parents isn’t top on your list of things to do but-”

“Summer,” interrupts Dillon as he places a hand over her mouth to silence her, “be quiet!” He waits a few moments to assure himself that she’s going to follow his instruction before removing his hand and placing his arms on each side of her, caging her in between him and the wall. “That talk with your parents was very enlightening.”

“It was?” she asks breathlessly. “And what exactly did it illuminate?”

“That there’s **_another_** Dillon out there who cares for you and deserves your heart?” He steps closer until their noses are brushing against each other. “I have just one question for you, Summer. Who’s the other guy?” he demands with a growl.

Her burst of laughter was not what he was expecting nor did he find it at all funny. When she can finally catch her breath, she leans forward and kisses him and when he still doesn’t respond, she leans closer and wraps her arms around his back to pull him right up against her and then she kisses him again. And she keeps kissing him until this time they are both out of breath.

She slowly draws back with a contented hum and nestles into him, lost in the feeling of being in love and just being with him. At least until she hears, “Who’s the other guy, Summer?”

She releases a puff of air and a small smile. _He’s so cute when he’s jealous._ “The **_other guy_** is Andrews.” She pulls back just far enough so that they can keep their arms loosely around each other. “I finally found out his first name, my dad told me tonight.”

A huge grin of relief spreads across his face before he realizes he must resemble a love-struck school boy and Ziggy is not a role model that he’s looking to emulate. “Good to know.”

“Yeah, so I guess now we can both have peace of mind,” she teases as she slides out from under his arms to go stand by the entranceway leading into the garage.

She left Dillon still leaning against the wall, watching in amusement as he absorbs her comment before straightening up and giving her a mild glare. “I wasn’t worried, I have no reason to be worried.”

“No,” she relents with a loving gaze and a smile that’s only ever meant for him. “You have nothing to worry about.” A small spark of irritation grows when she sees a smug smirk spread across his face. “Although back when we first all came together as Power Rangers, when it came to Scott…well…back then you had something to worry about.”

He stands completely still as he watches her slip through the doorway and return to the party and wonders whether she’s merely teasing him…or not. It’s true, they were already friends when he came to Corinth and Scott was always concerned with Summer’s well-being but wasn’t he that way with any Ranger? Although, Summer was always checking on Scott after any conflict with his dad… but then she had always looked after everyone, it was just in her nature. He contemplates her words for a few more moments before shaking off his suspicions. _Nope, no way that I have anything to worry about, which is a really good thing since then I’d have to kill Scott._ He steps back into the party and spies Summer back with Tenaya and her parents. _Funny, I always figured that if I ever went after any of my teammates that it would definitely be Ziggy._

Dillon gives a brief nod to Mr. McAllistair in passing when he and Gem head back over to Flynn and Gemma, their hands filled with car parts. “Now wasn’t that nice, Gem?” muses Mr. McAllistair. “The Landsdowns accepting them as a package deal? You’d never think that family would be so nice, not after what I used to read about them but it just goes to show you that you can’t judge a book by its cover.”

“Do we really need all those car parts, Da, or did you simply pick up some spare parts so that you could earwig on the Landsdowns?” Flynn inquires cheekily, already knowing the answer.

“Flynn, you know better than that,” admonishes Gemma lightly. “Of course your dad was spying.”

Mr. McAllistair displays a mildly affronted look which instantaneously fades away when Gemma appeases him with a kiss on the cheek. “Well, you got me there, lass, but it only proves that you should never believe what you read in the papers. If you want the true story, you should go directly to the horse’s mouth.”

“I wouldn’t call Mrs. Landsdown a horse,” opines Gem, “but she is one pretty filly.”

Flynn grunts in disgust and points his wrench at Gem. “You need to quit hanging out with Ziggy so much or at least learn not to pick up his silly jokes.”

“You know, you’d think that as much time as I spend with you and Gemma that I would pick up more of your sense of humor.” He seems to think on this fact for a minute. “Maybe I should hang out with you two more to improve my joke telling.”

“That would be fantastic,” grumbles Flynn as he goes back to working on the engine and casting a sidelong glance at Gemma who shares a commiserating smile with him.

“Oh, you don’t want to do that, lad,” interjects Mr. McAllistair during the lull in conversation. “Flynn’s a great mechanic, thanks to my teachings of course, but sadly the boy takes after his mother when it comes to telling a joke.” Flynn’s head shoots up and he’s about to retort when his father gives him a quelling glance before turning back to Gem. “Now if you really want to pick up a few pointers, you should hang out with me. That is if you don’t mind hanging out with an old man.”

”You’re not old at all,” asserts Gem cheerfully before frowning, “but what about Gemma and Flynn? They’ve hardly been alone together; they’ve always had me around. What if they need me?”

Both Flynn and Gemma groan internally and even Flynn’s dad has had enough of Gem being so oblivious. “Boy, are you truly that daft?” he cries in exasperation. “How on God’s green Earth do you expect Flynn to woo your sister and marry the woman so that I can have some grandchildren to enjoy while I live out my golden years?”

“Da!” snaps Flynn with a more than a hint of warning in his voice. “I thought we talked about this, **_remember?_** About how we don’t want Gemma or me to feel pressured by taking any steps that we aren’t ready to make?”

“What are the two of you waiting for anyway, the end of the world? No, wait, we already had that.” He picks up an oily cloth and a flathead screwdriver and holds each one out in front of him, one at a time to emphasize his upcoming point. “All a man needs in this world to be happy is a tool and a rag to work on his car and a garage full of children to help him.” He gazes at the three of them with a mournful expression. “Why won’t you lot let me have the children?”

Gemma’s response is a gaze full of sympathy, Flynn’s is one of annoyance and Gem’s is a mixture of guilt and sadness. “I miss Gemma when I’m not with her,” confesses Gem, hoping for understanding which he immediately receives from his sister.

“I miss you too when we’re not together,” she divulges. “But just as I enjoy spending time alone with you, I need to time alone with Flynn as well.” She reaches out and interlock’s her fingers with Flynn’s. “Even though I’m with Flynn, I’m not going anywhere. Now that Venjix is defeated, we can take the time to enjoy our relationship one, _slow_ ,” she pauses to aim a pointed look at Mr. McAllistair, “step at a time.” She smiles brightly at her brother. “And I will always make time for you so don’t worry when we’re apart. Not to mention, whenever we’ve been apart in the past…”

“We always found our way back to each other,” ends Gem before taking on a more serious tone and bearing an almost stony like expression. “I also don’t like to think what he’s trying to do when he’s alone with my sister.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

Mr. McAllistair pulls a face of discomfort. “Well, now, that’s a talk that you can have with Flynn,” he glances over at his mortified son, “and perhaps consider finding yourself a girlfriend. There’s no reason that you can’t have a special person in your life as well.” When Gem’s grin becomes hopeful, Mr. McAllistair acknowledges, “See how well everything is falling into place? I can see the garage overflowing with grandchildren already!”

Flynn’s dad motions Gem over and begins handing him tools, one at a time, as he sorts through what he needs. “I meant what I said earlier; Gem, I would be glad to have you assist me on some projects. Sometimes it gets lonely on my own and it would be nice to have someone to putter around with. I have loads of projects that we can work on together. Maybe, on those nights that Flynn and Gemma are out on a date? After all, I know that you’re quite the mechanic and it would give us a chance to get to know each other better. That is, if you think that you’d be interested.”

Never having had a father, or at least one that he can remember, Gem is thrilled at the prospect of having one now and so eagerly nods his agreement. “You can’t blow anything up!” cautions Mr. McAllistair who knows that he’s going to have keep an eye on that one when his nod of agreement becomes much less vigorous.

“Thank you for including me, Sir,” Gem states solemnly and sincerely.

“Of course, lad, anything for the Boom Twins,” he teases, knowing that Gem is thanking him for so much more than he is able to put into words. “We can’t have one without the other, can we, son?” he asks, bringing Flynn and Gemma back into the conversation. “Especially when you can’t but notice that you two are a package deal too!”

Gem and Flynn’s dad share a hearty laugh while Flynn and Gemma look on in puzzlement. “Being invited into your family,” whispers Gemma, “you have no idea what a gift that you and your father have given us. Thank you, Flynn.” She quickly kisses him on the mouth when she sees her brother and Mr. McAllistair engrossed with working on the engine.

“No more than what you’ve given me, lass,” assures Flynn with a heartfelt grin. “And who knows? Maybe one day our little unofficial family will become official.” His gaze travels up towards the ceiling. “Although if that day ever happens…”

“Yes?” prompts Gemma.

“Then I just want to make absolutely sure that Gem knows that he’s not coming with us on our honeymoon.” When Gemma starts laughing, Flynn’s tone is almost to the point of pleading. “I’m serious, Gemma! Maybe we could get it in writing or something?” he suggests hopefully as she tugs him to her for a soothing hug.

“Aw, isn’t that sweet?” remarks Ziggy’s dad as he holds out his cup of punch to indicate Flynn and Gemma. “It’s always nice to see young love.” He turns to Ziggy. “I hope you’re having as much luck on that front with your lovely Dr. K.”

“I’d like to say yes,” he shakes his head sadly while closing his eyes and wearing a slightly defeated expression, “boy, how I’d like to say yes, but the truth of the matter is that I’m lucky that she’s even accepted me as a friend much less hope for anything more.”

Mr. Grover bears a bewildered expression. “I don’t understand, son. I thought after the two of you decided to open that school, you were making progress in the right direction. She even let you put her arm around her, didn’t she?”

“Yeah,” he confirms sullenly, “but that’s about it. Casual touches and casual glances, that’s about all that we have. It’s like we can connect physically but not emotionally. I know that she has deep feelings for me but it’s almost impossible to get her to acknowledge that.” He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “The few times that she could actually show any feeling for me whatsoever was when my life was in danger.” His gaze turns rueful. “Now that I’m not the Green Ranger anymore, I don’t think I’m going to see any outward displays of emotion anytime soon.”

“Oh, Ziggy,” sighs his dad, “it breaks my heart to see you so down, but I don’t want you to give up hope.” He lays his free hand around his son’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “From what you’ve told me, your Dr. K has led a very sheltered and lonely life and now that she’s helping you with the school and having to meet up with children and parents and deal with your interest in her, well…it may just be too much to handle.”

“But she’s had people around her before we opened the school!” denies Ziggy. “All of the Rangers lived here, right along with Dr. K!”

His dad watches him in sympathy as he searches for the right words to make him understand. Mr. Grover knows his boy isn’t stupid, a lot of people make that mistake because he’s so overzealous and impulsive, but sometimes he’s so focused on one thing or in this instance, one person, that he can’t see anything else unless it’s presented to him.

“Ziggy,” he points out in a quiet tone that encourages him to listen, “Dr. K may have had all of you around her but it was an entirely different situation. Even free of that think tank that you told us about, she had lived there for so long that she must have still held onto some of their rules and regulations, if only for the familiarity that would bring her. With the Rangers, she was still safe in a lab and she was the one directing everyone on what they needed to do for their missions. Now, she’s forced to go outside, interact with people of various ages and personalities that she hasn’t had to deal with before now and let’s face it, son, you can issue all the orders that you want to give children but there’s no way that you’re going to get them to listen to you unless they have a mind to do so.” He smiles kindly at his son. “And then there’s your interest in the good doctor, just one more terrifying thing to deal with.” Ziggy shoots his dad a disgruntled look which Mr. Grover returns with a soft chuckle. “You have to be patient with her, Ziggy, every single thing in this new world is new to her and she needs someone who cares enough to wait for her to figure everything out, even if one of those things is you.”

Ziggy’s grin practically lights up the room. “You’re right, Dad, you are absolutely right!” He hugs his dad tightly, taking care not to spill his drink. “I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.” He pulls away and nods his head emphatically. “Yes, yes, that is exactly what I need to do! I will wait for her as long as it takes, just like you waited for Mom.”

“Yes, your mother couldn’t stand at me first either. Much like your Dr. K, she fought her feelings for me but I waited her out until she finally realized that we belonged together. The Grover men have that effect on women, you know, I tend to think that it’s our overwhelming passion.”

“Yeah, that’s probably it,” agrees Ziggy with complete self-assurance. He leans to the side and peeks through the doors of Dr. K’s lab in search of said doctor and his mother. “What do you think they’re doing in there anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious, son?” he quizzes to a blank faced Ziggy who’s eagerly awaiting his answer. “They’re doing what all women do when they get together, female stuff.”

“Ah,” acknowledges Ziggy as if all of the answers of the universe had just been explained to him. Still, he wonders what _exactly_ is going on behind those closed doors that hide his mom and Dr. K away from the rest of them and more importantly, what exactly is being discussed between the two most important women in his life.

Meanwhile, behind those closed doors… “It’s so wonderful to have this chance to finally meet and visit with you, Dr. K. Our Ziggy thinks the world of you, dear. I’ve never seen him so happy except when he’s talking about you.” She laughs lightly. “That boy has been ambling from one thing to another his entire life, he can barely even sit still for very long, but when he tells us about you, he’s not searching anymore, he’s finally at peace.” She offers Dr. K a gentle smile when she notices that the young woman continues to appear uneasy. “You know, Ziggy told us about that horrid Alphabet Soup that you were raised in and how awful it was not to have any family around or be able to do what you want.” She walks over to the end of the bed where the gift is and picks up the white box with a large pink ribbon wrapped around it and hands it to Dr. K. “Hopefully, this can be a start to change all of that.”

Dr. K reaches out to accept the box and sets it back down on the bed so that she can untie the ribbon and lift off the lid. She peels back the white tissue paper to reveal a white sleeveless dress with pink roses that are connected with tiny green vines that are sporting green leaves. She carefully removes it from the box and is surprised to find a pink cardigan lying at the bottom of the box.

“The cardigan was Ziggy’s idea,” his mother informs her. “He thought that you might feel uncomfortable without your lab coat and felt that this would be an appropriate replacement.”

“It’s beautiful,” she murmurs as her gaze travels up and down the dress, “but how does it help me?”

“Alphabet Soup was all about what you could do for others; this dress represents what you can do for yourself. It allows you to become who you were truly meant to be. You’re not a lab project, or our little Ziggy wouldn’t love you so much.” She takes the dress and places it on the bed before clasping both of K’s hands in her own. “”You don’t have to be that lonely little girl anymore, dear; you can finally be the beautiful woman who you were always meant to be.” She squeezes K’s hands lightly before letting go and gesturing for both of them to sit on the bed. “Of course, it’s entirely your choice but I do think it would be the easiest way to begin your fresh start.”

“This is all so very thoughtful of you and your family but you didn’t have to go to all of this trouble,” insists K with both confusion and wonder, “you don’t even know me.”

“But we do know you, K, we know you through our boy and all of the wonderful things that he told us about you.”

Dr. K’s expression quickly changes to one of realization and traces of misery. “Then Ziggy hasn’t told you everything, he must not have told you that I’m responsible for unleashing the Venjix virus on the world.”

“Ziggy told us all about it,” she proclaims softly, much to Dr. K’s utter shock. “He told us how and why it happened and that you refused to forgive yourself for it. Our hearts broke for you, K, when we heard your story.”

“But I infected the world,” she insists in a near panic as if desperate for Mrs. Grover to see reason. “I destroyed practically all of humanity.”

“Yes, it was a terrible outcome, something no one could expect, not even in their worst nightmare,” she relates in a monotone as she relives the day of the attack and its aftermath. “However, it wasn’t an intentional act on your part, K, you only wanted to go outside. My husband and I understand that and of course, so does Ziggy.” K shakes her head in the negative, unable to accept her forgiveness. “K, listen to me, “ she orders sternly, “look at me! Yes, a sad fact is that your actions did release Venjix on the world but you also helped save it. You could have hidden away and let Venjix take its course but you faced the responsibility of your actions and did your best to correct them. What happened is a terrible, terrible thing but I can see just by looking at you that you’re paying a price for that and will every day for the rest of your life. You may not accept my family’s forgiveness, K, but please, don’t expect us to add to that tally.”

Without warning, Dr. K breaks down into tears and clutches Mrs. Grover to her as if she were a lifeline and after hearing from her son everything that the poor child had been through, she willingly provides that comfort.

_This must be what it’s like to have a mother,_ ponders K. _A mother who is all softness, full of warmth and caring, all the things that I missed out on growing up in Alphabet Soup._ She hurriedly draws back and uses the sleeve of her lab coat to wipe away her tears. _Well, I’m not missing out on anything, not anymore. I may never find redemption for what I’ve done but I won’t hold myself back in the past anymore, not when there’s so much that I can do for the future. Not when I have so many people willing to help me accomplish what I need to do, what I want to do._

She licks her lips nervously but forges ahead with her unfamiliar request. “Mrs. Grover, would you please help me with my hair?”

“Well, of course, I will, dear,” she replies with a huge smile and bright eyes that remind her of Ziggy. “You just let me know how you would like me to style it.”

Sometime later, Ziggy is talking to his dad and Dillon when a hush suddenly falls over the room. As he turns around to see what’s caused it, Dr. K and his mother walk through the lab doors and back into the party. She enters the room wearing the outfit that he and his parents had bought her and her hair was swept up into an elegant chignon bun. He had thought her cute when he first met her, then later beautiful as he began to care for her as more than a friend but today, today she looks radiant. Not merely radiant for her outside beauty but for what she was radiating from within herself. She seemed lighter now, as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was catching his gaze and meeting it with the warmest smile. He didn’t know what his mom had said to Dr. K but he was going to spend the rest of his life thanking her for it.

“Alright, everyone, the birthday girl has returned!” announces Mrs. Grover with her usual excitement. “Now, let’s all gather around and sing Happy Birthday to Dr. K so that she can cut the cake and satisfy that sweet tooth of hers!”

_What did my mom say to her?_ wonders Ziggy as he watches Dr. K laugh in response to his mother’s comment. He releases a sigh. _She is so beautiful. And that cardigan’s definitely better than a lab coat._

“Well, aren’t you going to go over to her, son?” questions Mr. Grover, full of amusement at his son’s present state.

Less amused when there’s no response from Ziggy, Dillon huffs, “Ziggy! Your father asked you a question.”

“Did he?” drones Ziggy as he keeps his gaze directed on Dr. K. “I didn’t notice.”

“It’s the curse of the Grover men, Dillon,” explains Mr. Grover. “We can’t hold a thought in our head when it comes to a beautiful woman.”

_Typical._ Dillon places his hand in the middle of Ziggy’s back and propels him forward with a hard shove. “Go to her, Ziggy, because you’ll never get her by just standing here and staring at her.” He turns to Ziggy’s dad. “At least it hasn’t worked so far.”

Ziggy stumbles for a few paces and then rights himself as he takes a moment to glare at a unrepentant Dillon. He stands a few feet away from Dr. K as everyone sings to her, watching her discomfort increase as everyone’s attention focuses solely on her. Understanding dawns as Ziggy sees that this was what his father had been talking about earlier. Determined to keep his distance in order to give her space, Ziggy remains where he is even after the cake is cut and his mother suggests dancing.

The music begins playing and everyone is pairing off leaving Tenaya as the only unattached female. She stands off to the side swaying to the music when both Scott and Gem appear before her and ask her to be their partner. “I’m sorry, guys, but I’ve already promised this dance to the Colonel.”

“What?” asks Scott laughingly in disbelief. “You’re going to dance with my dad?” She nods as the Colonel approaches them. “You’re seriously picking him over us?”

Colonel Truman takes Tenaya’s proffered hand in one hand and places his other hand firmly around her waist as he twirls her onto the dance floor. “Don’t worry, son, those also serve who stand and wait.” he finishes with a devilish grin as they dance off into the crowd.

Dillon and Summer move past them. “Yeah, and keep waiting until some other girl comes along. That’s **_my sister_**.” He spares a glance for Gem. “The same goes for you.”

“But I didn’t even do anything!” protests Gem.

“That’s right, and I’m not going to give you the chance to try anything,” responds Dillon, his tone implying a definite threat. “Both of you stay away from my sister.”

“That’s just great,” grouses Scott as Dillon and Summer move away from them. “Now what are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” replies Gem glumly until he perks up as an idea hits him. “Do you want to blow something up?”

“Man, we really need to find you a girlfriend.” He looks over to Tenaya and his father. “And maybe I should start finding one for my dad.”

Over by the birthday cake, Dr. K is finishing off her last bite as she watches Ziggy continue to steadily avoid her gaze. She rests her fork down on the empty plate and leaves them on the table so that she can make her way over to Ziggy. “Hello, Ziggy.”

“Dr. K!” he greets enthusiastically, “Happy birthday!” He’s unable to keep his gaze from roving over her. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. I thanked your mother for the dress; she told me that you were the one who selected the cardigan for me.” She smiles sweetly at him. “That was very thoughtful of you.” She casts her gaze behind him to watch the others dancing. “Would you care to dance?”

“With you?” he clarifies, finding himself completely sidelined by the suggestion until he realizes that she’s asking him to dance. **_She’s_** asking **_him_** to dance! _Okay, okay, keep it cool, don’t blow it. Come on, Zigman, you can do this_. “Uh, sure, yeah, okay, I mean…yeah, of course, absolutely, let’s go!”

He takes her hand and guides her to the dance floor. “Aren’t you curious to know what my wish was?” she inquires when he remains silent.

“Aren’t you worried that it won’t come true if you tell me?” he asks teasingly.

She rolls her eyes at him. “The Happy Birthday wish is an old superstition that rarely comes true except, as has been in my own personal experience, three instances.”

“What instances were those?” He honestly can’t imagine Dr. K believing in anything that wasn’t related to science.

“One was when I wished to go outside and I did that with you,” she ticks off the examples by dropping her fingers onto his shoulder, “and the second was when I wished for a family and then all of you gave that to me.”

“What was the third?” he asks eagerly, hoping that this wish has something to do with him as well.

“I wished the third wish tonight.” She captures his gaze and holds it steady. “I wished for you, Ziggy.”

“ **Me** , really, you meant that, right? You definitely said **me**?” She nods while flashing him a smile which he readily returns. “That one, Dr. K, _that_ wish **definitely** came true!” She assumes that the sensation that she is currently feeling is what is referred to as giddiness as she watches him stare down at her in a daze as they continue to dance. “So, do you think that our wedding cake should have a marshmallow center or just groom and bride figures made out of marshmallow, or maybe both?” he questions in all seriousness. “What do you think? And don’t be afraid to throw out some alternatives no matter how wacky you think they might be because I’m quite amiable to anything that you decide.”

“Ziggy,” she requests in an even tone, “quit ruining the moment and stop talking.”

“Okay,” he consents instantly, still wearing a goofy grin on his face. In lieu of not being allowed to speak his feelings and share this feeling of euphoria that she’s instilled in him, he tugs her closer and brushes a kiss across her temple. He has never felt such bliss. He can’t wait to tell his mom and dad, Dillon, basically anyone who will listen.

Dr. K’s smile widens as she lays her cheek against Ziggy’s shoulder. Her entire family is there to celebrate her existence and she feels so much love for each of them as she sees them happily gazing back at her for the joy that she has found and finally accepted with Ziggy. She makes sure to save the brightest smile of the evening for Mrs. Grover, not only because she was so kind to her and she’s the mother of the boy that she’s come to care for so deeply, but because she was the one out of everyone there tonight who helped her to realize that this was how it was meant to be. And as she tightens her grip on Ziggy’s hand and around his waist as they both sigh in contentment, she wonders how she will ever be able to thank her enough.

 

**The End**


End file.
